custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Keelo
Keelo was a Toa of Earth, Lightning, and Fire of Leskya Nuian origin. He fled to Powai Nui after his island's destruction, where he gained his unnatural abilities and used them to try and conquer the island and its native Matoran. History Early History Like many of his species, Keelo assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe the moment he was created by the Great Beings. He was then placed on Leskya Nui in the Southern Islands, where he likely took up a profession as most of the island's other Matoran inhabitants did. He also assisted in building a sea vessel intended for a future sea expedition. Leskya Nui War At some point, attacks led by the Brotherhood of Makuta member Antharahk struck the island, and Vandir, Hatar, Nohri, Dehka, and three other Toa retaliated. Keelo was one of around twenty Matoran who joined the battle against the Brotherhood as a member of a combat-trained Matoran battalion. Keelo was one of few to survive the destruction of the island by the experimental weapon of mass destruction known as the Incendiary. He and the other survivors, which consisted of Vandir, Hatar, and around fifty other Matoran, then fled the island on the exploration sea vessel Horizon Breaker. Colonizing Powai Nui The survivors landed on the coast of Powai Nui and began colonizing the island, unaware it was inhabited. Keelo was given the role of a guard and learned to use his immunity from curfew to steal food. On one round of stealing fruits, Keelo hid in a patch of vines from Jeko and Tura. There, as he began eating the stolen crops, he came across the Mask of Catastrophes. When he put on the mask, he received a vision of himself as a Toa in the future, and a mild earthquake began. The Matoran outside retreated to their tents in fear. Later, during a battle at Lake Faradi with the native Toa, Keelo fought against the Toa of Powai Nui with a blaster. Deciding that he wanted to "win forever" against the natives, he donned the Mask of Catastrophes again and was able to control its power for a split second before it overwhelmed him. The tremor it created caused him to fall into the lake, which at the time was being electrically charged by Turaga Maroona; this unlocked his latent Toa Power and transformed him into a Toa of Earth, Lightning, and Fire. Rise of Keelo's Empire Over the course of a month, Keelo formed an empire from his colony, crowning himself the "Emperor" of Powai Nui and conquering much of the island. He tortured Detras for resisting his leadership until the Toa of Fire escaped. He also beat and shut down the mechanical Dark Hunter "Alchemist" for having deserted the battle at Lake Faradi. During his reign, Makuta Hysterix (whose body was summoned during the battle at Lake Faradi) appeared to him and asserted his dominance over him. Under his control, he told the Leskya Nuian Matoran that Hysterix had been killed during the battle. Upon capturing the native Toa of Air Lewok, Keelo was instructed by him to use the Mask Maker's Tool to manipulate the Toa's Kanohi Vehere and use it as a powerful weapon. Using this method, he managed to kill "Alchemist" by causing Lewok's Vehere to send him a lethal psionic blast. With assistance from Hysterix, Keelo developed a plan, which saw him dueling with Detras in order to decide the fate of the island, which would actually be a trap and would lead to his demise. Word of this plan spread to Jeko, who was later captured by the natives of the island, found out about the plan from him. They then planned a counterattack to trap Keelo in the Shrine of Salvation, which succeeded. However, due to intervention by Hysterix, who had manipulated both him and the natives into a trap, both Keelo and Detras were trapped in its pocket dimension, unable to escape. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As an Onu-Matoran, Keelo had inactive powers over the element of Earth, which manifested as increased strength and better visibility in the dark. When he became a Toa, he gained full access to these powers and was also given Toa levels of control over the elements of Fire and Lightning as well. As such, he had a wide array of abilities and power applications at his disposal. Using the element of Earth, he could manifest earthquakes and tremors, break the ground to his liking, and summons constructs of earth; Lightning allowed him to electrify and charge objects, summon lightning bolts, and interact with magnetic fields to some extent; and Fire gave him the ability to heat and cool objects, set things aflame, and generate free-flowing infernos of varying shapes and intensities. Although he was fully capable of combining the elements he controlled in spectacular ways, his lack of training prevented him from doing so. Keelo wore the Mask of Catastrophes, a destructive and powerful mask which could create, dissolve, control, and guide an array of natural disasters. He wielded the double-bladed Cataclysmic staff, a weapon created by several Leskya Nuian weaponsmiths, which he used to direct his powers. One side bore a spade-like blade, the other a squared axe head. Whenever it was charged with elemental energy, each a part of each side would glow blue and red, respectively. He was able to split the staff in half to aid him in combat. He rarely carried this weapon outside of combat. Personality and Traits Of all things Keelo craved, order was the one he pursued the most passionately. He disliked chaos and disorganization as it conflicted with his logical and fact-based way of thinking. When conditions were safe, orderly, and at the very least predictable, he flourished with patience, endurance, and vigor to do what he believed was right for himself and those around him. In all other cases, unfortunately, he was not so forgiving. His inability to stand chaos and his hatred of uncomfortable situations often broke his patience, shortening his temper to dangerous extents. He was also easily stressed out and was rarely relaxed in any way. Additionally, when under pressure, he would often forgo logic in favor of defensive judgmentalism and needlessly antagonistic behavior. Keelo's ego was also a continuous issue, whether or not he was in the midst of chaos. He tended to take things too personally, especially if they made him feel conscious of himself. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume II - First appearance * Dirge * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume IV * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII Trivia * Keelo was derived from a moc Cap made when he was younger. The MOC shared the same blue right limbs and red left limbs as Keelo and was apparently a hybrid between a demon and an angel who constantly and involuntarily alternated between good and evil. Category:Toa of Earth Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa of Lightning Category:Toa Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Leskya Nuians Category:Multi-element Toa